Aku dan Dirimu
by shin-seirei
Summary: Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Suigetsu semalam. "Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau begitu merindukannya, kenapa tidak langsung menemuinya?". Kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. A SasuSaku fic. Kind-of SongFic


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto nor 'Aku dan Dirimu' song. I own nothing! I'm just a pathetic girl whose imagination is overflowed. --;;;;

**Summary** : Ini adalah siksaan… Siksaan bagi keduanya. Mengapa begitu sulit menjalani hidup tanpa ada dia? A SasuSaku fic. Kind of songfic.

Rating antara T dan M, sebenarnya, tergantung interpretasi masing-masing :D

Hohoho…

* * *

_Tiba saatnya kita saling bicara._

_Tentang perasaan yang kian menyiksa_

_(Ari Lasso & Bunga C. Lestari- Aku dan Dirimu)_

"Sasuke…"

Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya, orang yang paling tidak mungkin berada dihadapannya saat ini. "Sakura," sapa pemuda itu.

Oh, betapa ia merindukan suara itu!

Sakura membuka mulutnya, mencoba menjawab.

Namun, sesaat kemudian sosok Sasuke dihadapannya memudar, seakan siap untuk menghilang.

_Tidak, tidak lagi! _Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih apa yang diinginkannya selama ini, yang sungguh-sungguh dirindukannya...

Pik.

Matanya terbuka, dan ia sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri.

Tangannya terulur ke atas, meraih sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Sakura menghela napas, dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Menatap sebuah pigura foto yang telah terpajang di samping peraduannya selama hampir sepuluh tahun.

Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan aliran air dari matanya, namun gagal.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

**AKU DAN DIRIMU**

**Chapter 1: You and Your Role in My Life**

* * *

_Tentang rindu yang menggebu._

_Tentang cinta yang tak terungkap._

Ini adalah siksaan, pikir Sasuke.

Berada sedekat ini, namun tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sasuke memandang sebuah rumah mungil dihadapannya.

Suatu kebetulan rumah Sakura berada di dekat perbatasan desa Konoha.

Kebetulan pula penjagaan perbatasan memang sedikit longgar.

Namun bukan kebetulan jika Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah itu, paling sedikit satu minggu sekali.

Atau kapanpun ketika ia merasa ingin melihat gadis itu.

Ia tidak menemuinya, tentu saja. Dengan Ultimate Mangekyou Sharingan yang kini dimilikinya, tidak sulit menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya.

Sasuke mengingat perkataan Suigetsu malam sebelumnya.

"_Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau benar-benar __merindukannya, kenapa kau tidak langsung temui dia?"_

Sasuke tidak yakin apakah ia merindukan gadis itu. Kenyataannya, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu rutin mengunjungi gadis itu.

"_Hey, kalau kau tidak kangen padanya, kenapa kau ngotot sekali mengunjunginya begitu? Kau mau melihatnya setiap saat, berarti kau rindu padanya."_

Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah, ada saat-saat dimana ia memiliki rasa takut melupakan.

Di Konoha, ada kenangan yang menyakitkan, namun ada pula kenangan yang menyenangkan.

Ketika ia merasa bahagia. Memiliki teman. Dicintai.

Kadang, ia ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana rasanya.

Dan dengan hanya memandang Sakura, melihatnya bergerak dengan lincah namun anggun didalam rumahnya, ia kembali mengingat kebahagiaan itu.

Hanya dengan melihatnya, Sasuke merasa utuh kembali.

That's the closest thing to explanation for the things he's doing right now.

_Suigetsu membuat gerakan ingin muntah setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. __Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa atas sikap pemuda hiu itu. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama-sama satu sama lain untuk dapat saling menoleransi sifat masing-masing._

_Bagaimanapun, Suigetsu akhirnya mengangkat bahu. _

"_Mungkin begitu. Tapi, kenapa harus cewek berambut pink itu?"_

Sampai saat ini, Sasuke tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

Sakura mendengar beberapa gossip yang sedang beredar santer di Konoha sekarang. 

Tentang dirinya.

Satu-satunya apprentice dari sang kunoichi legendaries, Tsunade-sama, yang dikatakan telah mampu melampaui yang guru, yang kini telah menginjak umur 25 tahun.

Seorang ninja medis yang berhasil mencapai posisi kepala rumah sakit umum termuda dalam sejarah dan juga sebagai tangan kanan langsung dari Rokudaime.

Seorang gadis yang dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya dikagumi oleh lebih dari setengah populasi pria di Konoha.

Beberapa bulan lalu, rumor menyebar dengan cepat bahwa ia sedang dekat dengan atasannya, sang Rokudaime sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, putra Hokage keempat.

Rumor tersebut menguap dengan sendirinya ketika beberapa minggu kemudian sang Rokudaime menikahi pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata-san.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul berita ia sedang mengencani calon pemimpin klan Aburame, Aburame Shino, setelah Shino terlihat bolak-balik RSU Konoha, lebih tepatnya, ruang kerja Haruno Sakura.

Sakura terbahak keras ketika pertama kali mendengar berita itu.

_Aku tahu gosip bisa menjadi sangat absurd, tapi kalau aku dan Shino benar-benar pacaran, saat itulah Naruto berhenti makan ramen._

Shino menderita reaksi alergi berat akibat pertempuran klan Aburame baru-baru ini melawan klan yang menggunakan laba-laba sebagai senjata.

Aburame menang, namun jenderal pertempuran, Shino berhasil tergigit laba-laba raksasa lawan.

Hanya Sakura yang berhasil membuat serum penangkal racunnya, sehingga meski setelah keluar rumah sakit, Shino terus menemuinya untuk mendapatkan serumnya.

_Aku bahkan belum pernah ngobrol dengannya. __Percakapan-percakapan yang pernah kulakukan dengannya hanyalah : _

"_Shino, ini obatmu, minum ini 3 kali sehari, kalau gatal-gatalnya datang lagi kau harus pakai salep ini blablablablabla...", "...", "Kau mengerti instruksiku kan?", "..." Shino mengangguk, "...Kau bisa langsung ke bagian pembayaran...", "...", "Ya, terima kasih kembali, Shino."_

Gosip mereda ketika klan Aburame menyatakan bahwa Shino telah ditunangkan sejak kecil dengan gadis yang berasal dari klan yang menggunakan kupu-kupu.

Setelahnya muncul beberapa gosip kembali mengenai dirinya, meski tidak seheboh kedua gosip sebelumnya, seperti ketika ia digosipkan dekat dengan Kiba, setelah ia bolak-balik rumah keluarga Inuzuka menanyakan cara perawatan anak anjing yang baru dibelinya.

Inti dari semua gosip itu hanyalah satu: mereka mempertanyakan mengapa ia masih sendiri.

Kebanyakan semua orang seangkatannya telah berpasangan, Naruto telah menikah, Neji dan Tenten sebentar lagi menikah, bahkan Sai yang paling bebal pun kini telah bersama-sama Ino. SAI saja sudah punya pacar.

Terlebih lagi, ia berada dalam posisi yang dilihat banyak orang. Dirinya sebagai penasihat pribadi Hokage, serta kepala rumah sakit membuat para penduduk Konoha mengenal dan memperhatikan tiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Gosip yang sedang beredar sekarang melibatkan sebuah nama yang hampir terlarang untuk diucapkan selama 10 tahun ini di Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa orang menyatakan melihat pemuda itu berada di daerah otoritas Konoha, tepatnya di halaman rumah Haruno Sakura.

Kali ini, berbeda dengan rumor-rumor bodoh sebelumnya, gosip ini membuat beberapa penduduk yang sebelumnya memandangnya hormat, kini mengamatinya curiga.

Ia dicurigai memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pengkhianat yang tak termaafkan.

Seorang penjahat kelas S yang semenjak kepergiannya dari Konoha tiga belas tahun lalu telah melakukan berbagai kriminalitas yang membuatnya menjadi buronan di hampir setiap negara ninja.

Setelah berhasil membunuh kedua Uchiha yang tersisa selain dirinya, Sasuke dikatakan telah berhasil memiliki kemampuan terkuat Uchiha, teknik yang dikatakan sebagai Sharingan terkuat, meski tak ada yang mengetahui seperti apa sebenarnya teknik itu. Kabarnya, kini dengan kekuatannya ia telah membentuk sebuah organisasi.

Setelah kehancuran Akatsuki, Hebi disebut-sebut sebagai organisasi misterius baru yang kini telah mengancam keberadaan beberapa negara kecil akibat tindak kriminalnya di negara-negara tersebut.

Namun anehnya, ia dan kroninya tak pernah menyentuh Konoha atau membuat masalah di Fire Country.

Hanya itulah yang Sakura dengar tentang Uchiha Sasuke semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka sembilan tahun lalu.

Sakura tidak mau mengingat pertemuan itu lagi.

Beberapa hal telah direnggut darinya oleh pemuda itu, yang takkan pernah membuat dirinya sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura sangat ingin membenci Sasuke.

Dalam beberapa tahun pertama yang dilaluinya tanpa Sasuke, dipenuhi dengan tangisan dan usahanya untuk merobek foto Team 7, merobek seseorang yang berada paling kanan pada foto itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tak pernah berhasil merobeknya.

Foto itu hanya kusut, hasil dari genggaman tangannya yang penuh emosi.

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri, yang tak berhasil membenci seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya, sahabatnya, dan desanya.

Namun semua orang bertumbuh dewasa seiring tahun-tahun yang mereka lalui.

Suka atau tidak.

Setelah dua tahun penuh depresi, Sakura menemukan kehangatan dan pencerahan dari sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk Naruto, yang memiliki luka yang sama, atau bahkan mungkin lebih besar, dari pengkhianatan kedua Sasuke sembilan tahun lalu.

Juga dari Tsunade, yang tidak ingin murid yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak perempuannya sendiri menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dalam keputusasaan.

Ia pun menjadi semakin dewasa, dan memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupnya yang telah tersia-sia selama 2 tahun.

Haruno Sakura berhasil mencapai puncak kariernya, dan diakui sebagai salah satu kunoichi terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Konoha.

Namun ia menyadari, didalam dirinya yang sekarang, masih selalu ada gadis kecil yang tetap menangis menantikan seorang pemuda yang pernah dicintainya, dan akan selalu dicintainya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, tidak mendengarkan gossip apapun yang sedang beredar di luar sana.

Ia tidak ingin kembali berharap.

_Sudah terlalu lama, kita berdiam._

_Tenggelam dalam gelisah yang tak teredam._

_Memenuhi mimpi-mimpi malam kita._

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

**Shin's note**: Argh... lebih angst dari yang kuharapkan... Anyway, yang tadinya direncanain sebagai oneshot, keknya bakal jadi 2-3 shots… haha. Terus baca sampai chapter terakhir yah…

Mungkin terlalu cheesy for everyone's taste, tapi entah mengapa gw merasa hal di fic ini bisa terjadi. Kehilangan Sakura atas Sasuke dan peran Sakura dalam hidup Sasuke adalah hal yang ingin gw sampaikan di chapter pertama ini.

Menurut kalian gimana? Give me your opinions, folks!

Dan… apakah yang terjadi 9 tahun lalu? Hehe, lihat di chap berikutnya yah.

Ini fanfic pertama yang saia post, meski ada fic lain yg sudah kubuat (Itachi-centric).

Kalau udah dipost, please baca n kasih review juga ya!

Anywaay… Lihat tombol kecil di kiri bawah kan? Klik dan kasih pendapat tentang fic ini yah…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan!! Pujian juga diperlukan. (ditabok)

Arigatou Gozaimasu… telah membaca fic yang agak (atau sangat?) depressing inih...

**p.s** : para sasusaku fans (me!me! ), apa aku berhasil membangun chemistry diantara mereka? masih harus banyak belajar euy... (kasitau lewat review ya )

**p.p.s** : soal shino ditunangkan sama cewek dari klan kupu-kupu itu cuma kubuat sendiri kok :D


End file.
